Rain drops promise
by Victory87
Summary: If Bella found Rodolphus with another what would happen?


Challenge fic from the hogwarts online II prompt: Rain drops. Thanks azzie ;)

It is a horrible day of October, it's raining a lot, I am spending the day with my friends, imagining what we could do to all of these Muggles and Mudbloods, a day that I will never forget. I finish my homework, and I decide to relax in a hot bath. It is a habit of mine that nobody knows of, only my sister Cissy. Immersing my body in hot water, nearly to the point of burning my skin, is something I truly enjoy.

I am about to enter the bathroom when I hear a sound, it becomes a moan, and then a scream, who is fucking in the shower? I did it so many times here, it makes me laugh. I recognize the girl's voice, that little journalist always after gossip... I didn't think she would actually fuck someone for it, because if she is here it's only for that reason, nobody loves her, it is just someone you'd better keep near because you must keep an eye on what she writes, but she truly is an awful person to be around. I have two options, entering and making them awfully uncomfortable, or leaving and having my bath later. Of course, since I'm Bellatrix Black, the greatest bitch of Hogwarts, I choose the first option and step in.

"Oh my God, yes."

"..."

"RODOLPHUS!"

What a bad joke, my _fiancé_ is fucking another woman, I feel so furious that I could set fire to the whole castle. I run to the shower and throw the door open, he is taking her against the wall, he turns and stares at me, still inside of her...

"Bella, it is not what you think it is," he pants at once.

"Oh, so you're not fucking her, is it not your dick inside of her?" I snarl.

"Yes, but..."

"Please Bella, can you leave?" Rita cuts in on him, clinging to his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me you bitch! You're fucking lucky I'm not going to kill you right now," I growl at her.

"What?" she shrieks.

"Leave, Rita, now."

He lets her go immediately.

"Don't worry Rodolphus, I'm leaving too, but don't think that there will be no further consequences."

I run away, I am so furious. If I could I would burn them alive. I want to hear them begging me to stop. I leave the castle, escaping to the Forbidden Forest, I am the only one outside, my heart is aching terribly, my eyes are stinging, not because I love him or anything stupid of the sort, but he is mine, he doesn't have the right to fuck other girls. I want to scream in rage, to destroy everything around me. I must hold my fury back, if I don't the Dark Lord will punish me, he was clear the last time we talked, I mustn't do anything that could make my teachers or any other person suspect that I am going to "turn bad", that makes me laugh. If only poor little Rodolphus, who thinks with his dick rather than his brain, knew that I can actually burn him alive, he would never have done this to me.

I am covered in rain, struggling to focus and keep calm, I try to feel every single rain drop falling on my body, forgetting that I could set fire to the rain.

I hear footsteps behind me, please not him, if I can't use my wand I will punch him in the face. I run to him and hit him on the cheek, he didn't see it coming, the blow actually sends him down to the ground. He stands up again.

"Bella, calm down!"

"Don't even try to talk me once more. I would kill you or torture you if I could, but what I want the most is to cut your dick and burn you alive, am I clear?"

"Bella calm down, I only fucked her for her work, that's all."

"THAT'S ALL? YOU RIDICULED ME!"

I am screaming, it's too much, I point my wand at him. I see his face change.

"Listen to me and listen well, if I could do anything you would already be lying on the ground begging me to stop, but you are a lucky ass, I won't do it and you know exactly why."

He knows that the Dark Lord has plans for me, he doesn't know everything, of course, but he knows that I am one of his followers, so I should be feared. And with one more glance, he is now sure that I will become a Death Eater. He has always strongly hoped he would join us, but he has never met Him.

"I think I've been clear."

Days go by, I don't see him again, my family asks me why he is always ill when supposed to visit us, I answer that I don't know, maybe he really is ill. It is awful to lie to them, not to be able to tell them that he is terrified of me because he fucked another woman. Even the Dark Lord wants to know the reason, of course I tell him what really happened, he isn't really happy that I hurt Rodolphus, but since I didn't use my wand as he asked me to, he won't punish me and is even proud that I sent Rodolphus sprawling on the floor. He makes me promise that if Rodolphus comes back to me, I must take him back, but I am allowed to have conditions and even scare him but only with words. I tell him that he is too good to us, we don't deserve such a great wizard.

Months go by, we are now in March and it's raining again, my Herbology lesson has just ended, I am about to come back to the common room when someone seizes my hand.

"Who do you fucking think you are to... Rodolphus?

"Bella listen to me, I know I hurt you, I shouldn't have done it, but you know that I really like you, so can you forgive me?"

"It's not a matter of "I can" but rather "I must", you know about family business, but listen well, if it was only about me I would already be setting fire to the very rain drops falling upon you."

"Talking about rain drops, I wanted to tell you that they make you look beautiful."

It's so stupid that it makes me smile.

"Guess what Bella, we can make an agreement of sorts, I swear on these rain drops which will be our witnesses that if I ever fuck another woman, you will be allowed to hurt me as much as you want, I won't protest, and you know I know that you would really like it."

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all."

"Rain drops as a witness, you're totally mad."

"It's the reason why I will marry you."

"Don't be so sure."

He smiles at me, I have to admit that he isn't the worst boy I've ever known, and the right of torturing him if he fails to keep his promise is far more attractive than all the rest.

"Okay, swear it to me, on all the rain drops."

He goes down on one knee. Oh my God, he looks so ridiculous.

"I swear it, Bella."

He takes something from a pocket in his coat, it is a necklace with a padlock.

"Take this, as the symbol of my rain drops promise."


End file.
